Let Me Sleep
by you-need-imagination
Summary: Arthur wants to sleep. Eames wants something else. Who's gonna win? Arthur/Eames fluffy fun


**Let me sleep.**

* * *

"Eames, can you stop stealing the covers?"

The forger had been slowly and sneakily pulling the duvet towards him but the shifting of the sheets had disturbed Arthur's light, dreamless sleep.

Eames scoffed, staring at Arthur's back. "That's a bit rich! I'm laying here, freezing to death, and yet I'm the one who is hogging the covers?"

"No," Arthur mumbled in to his pillow, "_You _have the covers," and to emphasize his point, Arthur curled his fingers around the material and yanked it out of Eames' grip.

"No I don't. _You _have them, Arthur!" Eames snatched the duvet back and Arthur rolled over to face him. A smile immediately alighted his lips.

Eames was clutching the blue material to his chest with a look of injustice gracing his features. His eyes were sparkling in the moonlight but his expression slowly softened in to one of a love and enchantment. He adored looking at Arthur. His big, mahogany eyes, the remarkably perfect symmetry of the facial bones, the way his hair currently resembled a gothic, wrought iron structure…

"If you can stop staring at me for long enough," Arthur said firmly, "You will notice that in fact there is more material on your side of the bed, so technically you are hogging the covers."

Eames dropped the covers. He glanced up at ceiling for a few moments as if he was seeking out the stars before returning his gaze to Arthur. "Can I ask a stupid question"?

"It's never stopped you before."

"Hilarious as ever."

"The question, Eames?"

Eames shifted a couple of times, pressed his full lips together and parted them again and finally asked the question that had been bothering him.

"Why have we got pillows down the middle of the bed again?"

"Because," sighed Arthur, "For the millionth time, some of us have work and I can't be waking up at 6 a.m. still exhausted because you kept waking me up all hours of the night."

"It's not my fault that you drive me crazy."

"And it's my fault that your libido is insatiable, is it?"

Eames' face split into a grin that only the devil could have conjured up. He propped himself up on one elbow, exposing his strong body.

A small nugget of lust burned inside Arthur. His entire body tingled warmly as he dragged his eyes across Eames, who was still smirking. He glanced up at the clock hanging up beyond him and was reminded of the time.

"I'm going to sleep now," Eames' grin disintegrated, "and I would appreciate it if I didn't wake up resembling a block of ice."

Arthur turned away from him, pulling the duvet over himself. His eyes slipped shut and he shuffled against the pillows that divided them. Eames absolutely hated to the idea of splitting the bed and although Arthur secretly agreed that it was a stupid idea, it was also necessary one.

He had been working for fifteen hours each day for the past week to make sure all the information he collected about a Mark was accurate. It was a quick, risk-free job. He didn't even have to dream-share. Just find out the details and pass them on to his employer, who he was meeting at eight o'clock that morning to discuss his findings so far.

Arthur felt the mattress behind him sink slighty as Eames shifted himself across the pillows and leant over him.

"I know a way to warm us both up," Eames whispered in Arthur's ear. "No covers required."

Arthur groaned and turned back to face Eames. He stroked his hand over Eames' stubble-covered cheek and focused on his face in the dim light.

"I have to be awake in four hours."

"And?"

"I need sleep," Arthur pleaded. "I can't go to sleep if you keep looking at me like that."

"Looking at you like what, darling?" Eames asked with an innocent tone and shining eyes.

"You know what I am talking about."

"Is it this look?" Eames let his eyes travel ever so slowly down Arthur's body before returning to sight his face, his own face intense and smouldering.

"Yes, that's the one. We agreed that you'd let me work this week and then when we go to Cayman, I'm all yours."

Eames' marshmallow lips morphed into a pout as the truth in Arthur's words registered.

He looked down at Arthur, who shot him a smile before fluttering his eyelids shut.

"Goodnight Eames," he said with a yawn. He shuffled around, trying to get comfortable when a few moments later he realised he could still feel the warmth of Eames' body.

"I'm still here you know."

"And why is that?"

"You haven't given me my goodnight kiss".

"It's morning."

"I'm still waiting."

Arthur opened his eyes and leant up, gave Eames' lips a quick peck before sinking against his pillow and squeezed his eyelids shut again.

"Well," Eames said with disbelief, "if that's the kind of kisses I'm getting from now on, I'll start dyeing my hair grey, shall I?"

Arthur chucked despite himself. In one swift movement, Arthur had rolled over and pinned Eames down and captured his hot and hungry lips in his own. As his hands slid to the side of Eames' neck, Arthur felt strong arms encircle him, pulling him into a tight and warm embrace. After a few minutes, with a thrashing heart, Arthur reluctantly broke the kiss. However, Eames started to pepper small, searing kisses down the side of his face, releasing short, breathy cackles in between each one. He buried his face against Arthur's head, inhaling his scent slowly.

Arthur smiled. "Is that better?"

He felt Eames nod in the crook of his neck.

"Good. Now you are going to let me get some sleep."

Eames pulled back and his face broke out into an affectionate grin. "Alright. You win."

Arthur rolled off his lover. Eames, with a poisonous look, reached for the offensive pillows and sent them soaring across the room.

"And that's what I think of that," he said with a note of triumph in his voice. He curled his long, sculpted limbs around Arthur's frame and smiled. It was the most natural thing in the world to have his skin pressed against Arthur's. "Not exactly one of your best ideas, darling."

Arthur, whose eyes were already closed, just stroked Eames's arm for a response, and with the lull of their beating hearts, he finally went to sleep.

* * *

Bit of fluff and bubble is nice every now and then. Besides, I can't write sadness and pain if I'm in a good mood and I have been bouncing off the walls since the news about Tom Hardy in the next Batman film. Roll on, 2012! :D

Can you imagine the crossover fic if JGL gets cast too? "I got us a job, darling, but you have to dress in green, Adriane needs to build a dream based on New Orleans and I have to forge and be a half-croc half-man thing."

Thank you for reading. Always appreciate feedback :) x

**Disclaimer: **I own zip


End file.
